The Past Haunts
by Angelinky
Summary: Two years after the eternal winter Elsa and Anna now have a chance at living in peace with the gates open and hot chocolates steaming. But a Prince from the past has other ideas and comes not only with a thirst for revenge but comes bearing a marriage contract, signed by The King of Arendelle. Elsa and Anna find the tides of destiny turned, danger & love in the midst of chaos.


_**Chapter 1**_

 _Princess Anna of Arendelle is to wed Prince Hans of the Southern Isles after the Princess's 20_ _th_ _Birthday as is so decreed by King Alexander of Arendelle and King Leon of the Southern Isles._

 _If this marriage does not take place there shall be war between the two nations and so forth with the joining of these two royals a bond shall be sealed between Arendelle and the Southern Isles forever._

 _This marriage should take place despite whatever issues or tensions there may have previously been. This couple will do their duties as befitting a husband and wife and Prince and Princess._

 _By King Alexander and King Leon signing this document the fate of these two royals are sealed and the alliance between these two nations will be secured and this match will therefore be unbreakable._

Elsa clenched the parchment tighter in her hands. Her breaths were rapid, her hands trembled, her stomach twisted at the incomprehensible situation. How was this even possible? Every part of her wanted to believe she was dreaming. But reality stared back at her, the hard cold hitting truth.

"You're lying. Take this back to your country and don't return here again. You think we haven't forgotten what you did two years ago? This document is rubbish, our father would have never signed that! Now leave, you aren't welcome here in Arendelle."

Elsa tried hard to conceal her horror and suppress her stupefaction, her voice quivered but she fought to keep up her composed fake facade. She couldn't let her walls down or let her carefully crafted armor go to waste.

She gazed up and met Hans' glistening eyes that were brimming with elation and sadistic delight. Shivers shot down Elsa's spine at the sight of him, with loathing erupting in the very pit of her stomach.

His handsome face managed to bring back a plethora of petrifying memories that danced in the forefront of her mind, tormenting her with sudden flashbacks of the frozen fjord and eternal winter she'd cast. All of it came flooding back to her, invading her mind, melting away all the mental defenses she had constructed.

Elsa had done everything to try and forget about plunging Arendelle into chaos, she tried to stop pondering over when she turned the seasons from halcyon summer to wrathful winter, turning the light into stormy darkness.

"You'd be wise to get back on your ship and return to the Southern Isles. Anna is never going to agree to marry you after you left her to die!"

Hans let out a small sigh at Elsa's infuriated words and a satanic smile spread across his lips. "She doesn't have to agree. Come on Elsa, did you even read the piece of parchment?" He pointed to the beautifully handwritten words. "This marriage should take place despite whatever issues or tensions there may have previously been. Look snowdrop, even you can't argue with your dear dead father or the document and neither can Anna. Besides, I'm a changed man."

A changed man? Elsa raised her eyebrow inquisitively. Was he serious? She struggled to tell with that sickening grin. She was a firm believer in second chances but when it came to him she wasn't so sure.

"I've spent two years shoveling up manure, I've just been given back my royal title after begging at my older brother's feet and I've been forced to live in a barn like some sort of filthy peasant having to earn my meals and wear rags. Elsa, I assure you I've seen the error of my ways." He muttered, his tone falsely sincere and remorseful.

A pang of pity went through her at his words and she bit down on her bottom lip. How could she not give him another chance? What Queen would she be if she wasn't fair? She'd be neglecting her position and abandoning her duty.

"Alright. You can live in Arendelle and prove to us you've changed." She smiled and Hans hesitated, listening to her kind words.

He inhaled deeply and a laughed rattled in his chest. "Wait what? You do mean in the castle and not in some cottage, don't you? I'm marrying Anna, I assure you. Unless of course you want war with the Southern Isles."

Elsa's heart pounded and her eyes narrowed as she shot him an icy glare. "Was that a threat, Hans?"

He shrugged smirking. "It's a promise. Our two countries have had enough conflict through out history and I think its time for a change. I mean some of those things I said about Anna were true at least. Love is an open door after all."

She cursed Hans Westerguard. She opened her mouth to fire some intellectual and reasonable response but someone else interjected.

Anna leaned against the door frame, glaring fiercely at Hans who turned, his devilish smirk still not fading.

Elsa sighed. This day couldn't possibly get any worse!

He had a plan… A plan and this time he would be King of Arendelle, he would have revenge but most of all he'd kill that monster of a Queen and take naive little Anna all for himself.

"And this doors closed, you filthy ice cream snapper!" All of them paused at the awkward insult and Anna continued, feeling heat rise in her cheeks. "You can shove those sandwiches up yo-"

Elsa felt the cold and the storm inside her grew along with her intensifying fury.

Hans bit down on his bottom lip, meeting her wide iridescent blue eyes, seeing those cute little freckles and her obvious loathing. This was going to be fun. It had taken Hans two years to create this plan and Elsa and Anna weren't going to destroy it. He had her image constantly dancing in his mind for those two years, dreaming of what he'd do after he'd found that document in the library of the Southern Isles palace.

The piece of parchment he gripped tightly in his hands was his second chance and this time he wasn't going to screw it up. This time he'd make his father and mother proud! He'd make his twelve older brothers eat their vile words when he wore the crown and then they'd see what he was- The king he could be.

That very thought made him even more ravenous for power, that craving deep inside of him that was boiling away, causing his heart to race. This would all be his and this was just the beginning!

"Anna, looking as beautiful as you did two years ago." Anna heard the false flirtation in his tone and her stomach lurched.

"Shut up! Why are you here anyway huh? Did you come here so I can punch you into the river again?"

Hans edged closer towards her. Oh he was going to enjoy this, for sure. "As delightful as that sounds. I'm here on official business." He smirked and Anna folded her arms, her eyes flickering between Elsa and Hans.

"And what business is that?"

Hans leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her hand, with her grimacing in her disgust.

"You're going to marry me."


End file.
